Unlucky
by ghostanimal
Summary: On the list of activities Danny expected to do during his father-son camping trip, taking a break to help Johnny 13 bury his and Kitty's bodies in the woods was definitely not something on said list. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed bac**

* * *

 **Summary: On the list of activities Danny expected to do during his father-son camping trip, taking a break to help Johnny 13 bury his and Kitty's bodies in the woods was definitely not something on said list.  
**

 **Rating: T  
**

 **Inspiration: danphanwritingprompts on tumblr  
**

 **Pairings: Johnny/Kitty  
**

 **Warnings: Mentions of murder and implications of physical violence, alcohol  
**

 **Other Notes: N/A  
**

* * *

Of all the ghosts to invade his father-son camping weekend, Danny thought that Skulker would be the one to intrude. And that he'd make it very, very clear. Hell, Danny's ghost sense had gone off, and he hadn't even seen any signs of the ghost. A quick excuse of "I'm going to go and explore a little, on my own!" and nearly thirty minutes of actively looking later was only when Danny stumbled upon a very familiar bike.

Johnny's bike was parked, positioned to where if the kickstand failed, a tree would catch it. Danny studied the bike. Johnny's jacket was resting on the bike, neatly folded with a bouquet of white lilies on top. He didn't see the shadow anywhere, but he could hear Johnny's voice in the distance. The halfa turned invisible, and he began to look for him. He floated among the trees, taking occasional cover behind one despite the invisibility, before he spotted Johnny, alone. Kitty, nor the shadow, seemed to be around. Johnny was alone, and he was...? Danny made himself visible, and he stepped into easy view.

"...What are you doing?"

Johnny looked up at the baffled halfa, and he shot him a smile. Johnny was currently standing in a hole in his white undershirt, holding a shovel but he stuck it into the ground, leaning on the handle. He looked a bit sweaty and tired, and he had pulled his hair up into a very small ponytail.

"Hey, kid," he greeted him, flashing a peace sign. Despite Johnny's calm demeanor, Danny remained on high alert. "Kitty and I got murdered here a few years ago. Forgot where it happened, but Shadow and I finally found the bodies. Wanted to bury what I found, ya know? Wanna help?"

Danny just stared, mouth open in shock at the...really weird confession and blubbering of details from his enemy. How...do you even respond to that? Johnny continued to stare at him, seemingly unbothered by Danny's shock and mild horror. He gave a light hum when Danny didn't say anything, only staring at the dead teen.

"It's fine," Johnny told him, and some dirt began to fly out of the hole as he resumed digging. "I don't got that much left to do anyway."

Danny snapped out of his shock, and he sighed. He began to look for something to use as an impromptu shovel. After a short search, Danny made one out of ice, and he floated down into the hole, and he began to help dig. They dug in silence.

"Where's Kitty?" Danny finally asked. Johnny didn't say anything for a while.

"Kitty went through so much that night," he finally replied. "I don't want her to have to relive it. She's with Shadow." Danny took a moment to observe the hole. It nearly came up to Johnny's shoulder. He had been doing this for a while now.

"Are you...um...burying like, one big hole or two separate?" Danny never felt so awkward in his life, and Johnny shook his head.

"Nah. One big one. Kitty and I always knew once we died that if we ever found our bodies, we'd want to be buried together. We love each other, ya know? Together forever."

"Where...uh, where are...you know," Danny shifted uncomfortably as he used his ice-shovel to push some dirt out of the way near the edges of the hole to prevent it from spilling in. Johnny lightly snapped his fingers to get Danny's attention before jerking his thumb at two blanket-covered lumps that Danny had previously glossed over.

He unintentionally shivered. He hadn't even smelled a dead body. Were they that badly decomposed? How long had Johnny and Kitty been out here? Danny glanced at Johnny. He had always resembled somebody from the 50s to him. Were they out here since the 50s? That was older than his parents had even been alive. Danny shakily pushed a bit more dirt away from the edge of the hole.

"I think that's good enough," Johnny soon spoke up.

Danny turned his attention to him, and rather than floating, Johnny opted to lift himself out of the hole. He let his ice shovel melt away. Danny copied his actions, and he followed him over to the bundles. One was in black, the other a dark red. Johnny motioned for Danny to pick up one end of the dark red one, and Danny hesitantly did. To his relief, he didn't feel any immediate body parts, only lumps of blankets. Johnny picked up the other end, and they went over to the hole.

"Hey, Phantom." Danny glanced up at him. "This is Kitty. So, don't just drop her in. I don't care if we just toss mine in, but just...float and put it down carefully, okay?"

"Y-yeah. No problem."

Danny floated up as Johnny did, and as instructed, he laid his end of the lump into the ground carefully. Johnny seemed satisfied, and they repeated the process with the other. Despite Johnny's claims that they could just throw him in, Danny still took extra care in placing the ghost before they both floated up back onto the ground. Johnny picked his shovel back up, sighing and staring down at the sight.

"You know, I was always bad luck," he finally spoke. Danny didn't say anything, just gave him a nod to assure that it was okay to continue. "It's my fault we got killed. I got involved with the wrong people, got us into dangerous situations, and even though Kitty was terrified and wanted to get police involved, she wanted out, I was too wrapped up in stupid shit to let her do it and talked her into staying around. Said I could protect her more than any cop could, that I loved her and that I would do anything to keep her safe. I wis-uh, I should have just let her go to the police and let her walk away. If I had really loved her, I would have let her go. Even if I still died, least she'd have been okay. Maybe even still alive."

The halfa waited for a continuation, but got nothing. They stared in silence at the two lumps before Johnny finally moved, and he began to cover the two in dirt. Danny summoned his ice shovel once more, and he began to push dirt in. Johnny did the same, and they worked in silence.

"This part's much easier," Johnny broke the silence. "I had been digging for like, seven hours with breaks."

"Why not just phase...uh...into the ground?" Danny wondered. Johnny gave him a dirty look.

"These are our dead bodies," he half-snapped, and Danny flinched. "This is the site of mine and Kitty's graves, I'm not just going to phase our bodies into the ground like that. We-She deserved a proper burial."

"Sorry," he apologized quietly.

They worked quietly. Once the last bit of dirt was placed, Johnny moved out of sight towards his bike, shovel in hand. He soon returned, jacket back on and the flowers in his hands. The ghost stood across from Danny, looking down at his and his girlfriend's graves. He seemed to be muttering to himself, and Danny stayed quiet. He rubbed the back of his neck. Should he try and say something? What could he even say? What did you even say? Danny had never been to a funeral before, aside from his grandma's when he was little. He was certainly not expected to share any words then. He was barely old enough to understand what it meant when people died.

After a few minutes of muttering, Johnny grew quiet, and he knelt down to put the lilies on the grave before standing back up.

"They're Kitty's favorites," he explained simply. Danny just nodded. "The white lilies." He reached into his pocket sighing in irritation. "I didn't think it'd take so long to dig a damn hole. Fucking thing's hot to the touch." He pulled out a can of beer.

Danny awkwardly held his hand out. Johnny stared at it before giving him the can. The halfa's hands glowed a light blue. The can began to visibly frost over a bit before Danny offered it back. Johnny perked up, grinning as he took it.

"Damn, thanks, man!" he spoke cheerfully. He opened it without hesitation before taking a long gulp. Johnny gave a deep, content sigh, following by a burp. "'Sxcuse me. Want one?" Johnny pulled out a second beer from his other pocket. Danny shook his head.

"Uh, nah. I actually should...probably get back to my dad. Kind of...on a camping trip." Danny winced. How long was he gone for? His dad definitely had to have noticed.

"Not gonna force me into the thermos?" Johnny teased, and Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Do I need to put you in the thermos?" he asked warningly. The ghost shook his head, taking another long gulp of beer.

"Nah. Just gonna sit and reflect a bit before I go home to Kitty," he replied. Danny nodded, and he glanced at where he had come from, where his dad was supposed to be, before looking back at Johnny.

"I don't want to have to come back here," he spoke again. Johnny rolled his eyes, waving his free hand.

"Man, I just buried my own body here. Today's not much of a mischief day," he replied. He paused. "But thanks. For, ya know. Helping. You didn't have to." Danny didn't know how to reply. His eyes shifted to the makeshift grave, flowers resting peacefully on it.

"...Of course. I can't...imagine it'd be easy to do such a thing on your own." Johnny didn't reply. He finished off his drink before crushing the beer can, dropping it. Danny frowned.

"Look, Phantom. You're a good kid so just...keep a good head, okay? You never know what you have until you lose it. And you never realize how great things really are or could be until it's too late." Danny scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"...I'll keep that in mind," he said quietly. "I'm...gonna go back to my dad." He stared down at the beer can, and he stood a bit straighter. "You better pick that up before you go." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll clean up, Park Ranger," he replied sarcastically. He glanced at the second beer in his other hand, and he held it out to Danny hopefully. Danny sighed, and he touched it with his finger. The can instantly cooled down, and Johnny grinned. "You're alright, man. Have a good camping trip."

"Take care," Danny replied, giving a light wave, and he began to fly off.

He paused, glancing back at Johnny. The ghost had his entire focus on his grave, having moved to sit down next to it and stare at it intently while sipping away at the second can. Without another look, he returned to his dad. He did not hear of another peep from Johnny or Kitty for a long time.


End file.
